The Mage Thief
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: When Farkas and Vilkas are sent out on a weird contract made by Maven Black Briar which makes The Thieves Guild look crooked. Farkas will haave to decide whether or not a prideful fighter at heart deserves the final blow. Warning for language, sexual themes and gay romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I have taken the time to edit chapters one, two and finally got to finish three! Hope you like and happy reading everyone! 3**

"Farkas!….Farkas!" A familiar female's voice broke the façade of the dream world. Aela a fellow hunter rigorously slapped Farkas awake.

He patted her hand away and got vertical, the dank smell of musty bread and old ale hinting the air. Candles lit only moments ago fighting for life around the soggy wicks. "What the hell do you want?" Came his grumpy dark voice, it didn't sound like a question it was more of a demand, the silence in the Quarters of Jorrvaskr broken only for a moment. Farkas looked around for a window he did not have when he knew they were a floor beneath the main hall of the building. It had to be early…

Aela paced the room once, twice like she had forgotten the answer, red uncombed hair waving around at her shoulders.

He spoke once more, "what is it you want, Aela?" He furrowed his brow, still feeling the dirt plastered to his skin from a hunt the night before.

After halting finally she glanced at him, her hard features tight. "Kodlak has work for you." Her tone made it sound like she despised that he had work again after the long winter. It was a few seconds that they both sat again in silence. Aela put her head down, then she left without another word. What was so hard about saying that?

Farkas slipped out of bed and straight into his armor that had sat useless for three months of long snowy hills. _No need to keep the old guy waiting_. Kodlak was a calm elder man but still detested waiting for his warriors to jump to it.

Jorrvaskr was still silent as Farkas came out into the main hall, snores still coming from all the rooms. The red carpeting and rock architecture is still cool from the night as his feet felt the ground. Down the hall into Kodlak's meeting room he went, the candles that were still lit making his step faulty as they dimmed down to their small wicks. The little fires waving about making the whole hallway dim and dreary. Kodlaks' room was all the way down, the ominous double doors staring Farkas in the face. He thought back to Aela's almost worried, tight and upset expression…dear Talos…what was this _mission_.

He stood at the door a few seconds later and tried not to gulp. He hesitated for what felt like a millennia, something in the air warning him, telling him to pull away. He finally raised a fist, knocked on the thick old wood still ignoring the gut feeling he had inside. The door opened with one knock and Farkas practically crept in. The room was always as it was, filled with dust, gifts from their customers and diabolical looking weapons. Vilkas his brother was standing near the _talk-table _with a stern expression and tense muscles, leaning up against the farthest wall next to the table, farthest away from where Kodlak sat. Everything was strained and conspicuous. _What was going on? _

Farkas took a few strides in with his normal cocky attitude, "is there something wrong that I'm missing?" He took the whole room in three strides to sit across from Kodlak, his brother Vilkas now breathing down his neck.

The elder man, Kodlak looked into Farkas with his calculating, steel eyes. While his eyes were focused on Farkas, his hands were focused on carving something from a small log piece. "I have a contract for you."

_A contract? Not just any I'd bet… _"What will this _contract _have me doing?" Farkas drew his brow up.

Kodlak's hands stopped whittling, he placed his hands on the table. Farkas just noticed the thick stack of tied up papers in the middle of them. "Lady Black Briar and a couple others would like this man hunted and killed." Kodlak pointed towards the loose leafs.

_This had to be more than Lady Black Briar wanting someone dead. But then again… she was known for it. Killing even a civilian who stole an apple_. Farkas just stared at the stack of papers, knowing he was none too good with reading. He grabbed Kodlak's stare again, "this has to be more that Black Briar wanting someone dead. Who else wants this guy dead? Our little slice of warriors by any chance? The Jarl?" Farkas was being stern rather than forceful this time. He could feel Vilkas's approval going through his chest and staring him in the face. How he hated being the dumb little brother…another reason he liked sitting with his back to the male.

Kodlak smiled a little. "No. No, we have never heard of this man before. Apparently the Dark Brotherhood tried to go after him and lost one of their own."

The _Dark Brotherhood _?! Defeated by a man who's contract now falls on him? _Great_… He wanted to groan, moan and tell Kodlak to send it back to Black Briar. It would be suicide on his part to take on something that the Brotherhood couldn't. But something about the mission pulled him in, even at the cost of death, if he killed this guy _several_ things could happen. _One_, Black Briar would love the Companions and most likely fund the place better than she ever has before. _Two_, Farkas would be better known and most likely famous. _Three_, there is always the thrill of the hunt…

Vilkas interrupted Farkas's musings, "This guys sounds pretty big. Are you sure Farkas and I can handle this?" Vilkas stepped in closer, the muscle strain in his body apparently gone now, the urge to kill- full throttle.

That question went straight into Farkas's brain and came out his ears in steam. "Wait you're sending Vilkas in as my shield-brother?!" His voice thundered. Farkas never minded before if Vilkas was with him in battle, actually he preferred Vilkas over anyone else except Aela. Their loyalty was unbound…but on a mission as good as this?! He wanted this man to himself…

Kodlak looked at Farkas with a cocked eyebrow, "Strange… you never minded it before. Remember there is no _I_ in team, Farkas. You two are the best men I've got, I know you won't let me down." It didn't sound as if it was up for discussion as Kodlak gave the parchment papers to Vilkas.

Vilkas gave Farkas a menacing stare, "so when do you want us to head out?" He still didn't take his eyes off his brother, they would surely get into it on the road to wherever they were heading.

Farkas gave a sarcastic smirk forcing Vilkas to finally pull his glare away.

Kodlak stood with them and walked to the door, "I want you to head out right now before the day gets near. Don't need anyone seeing you, since you'll be gone for a few days I want people to think you both are still in the halls. This mission is completely private."

_So it wasn't even morning yet? _You could never tell down in the chambers of this place. Farkas opened the doors, ready to collect his great sword and head out. "I take it this guy has connections then?" He didn't wait for an answer and left the room, he didn't even want an answer to that question so he could pretend this was a_ jump off the cliff because brother told me so_, mission.

The night was crisp and full of life by the time they crept out of the mead hall to the outside world. Whiterun was pure eerie silence on the civilian level, the only nord life was the guards on the towers.

Vilkas was still carrying the package of papers Kodlak had given him. "Must have a hell of a past for it to be that large." Farkas pointed to it. Vilkas looked his way, smiled, "true my brother. Let's head over to the Drunken Huntsmen to look this over, I want to be prepared for this MF."

Farkas only nodded and they both stepped away from the back doors of Jorrvaskr. Hopefully this wasn't the last time that they'd do it or see them.

The morning was hot on their heels as they weeded through the silent walkways, no lights on in any of the small cottage homes or even the temples. All the bars would soon start closing for the night shift and start transitioning to day workers. Shopkeepers would also start getting their produce or products ready inside their nice warm shops. Whiterun was a nice city to live in, lot of prideful Nords living in harmony along the White River flowing just outside, bringing in all the fresh water for life to grow.

They reached the Drunken Huntsmen before the first light of sun. Farkas would have better preferred the Bannered Mare. The Drunken Huntsmen was a good bar don't get him wrong, but it was a solitary place without any action. One would think he got enough fight from the Jorrvaskr Hall, but that wasn't as much fun as beating someone up that he didn't know on a daily schedule. The Bannered Mare was one shot up from being a deserted wasteland like The Drunken Huntsmen.

As per the usual they sat at the right end of the bar and ordered a tankard of ale each. Vilkas the book savvy brother started opening the package. Farkas looked around at all the wall hangings while his brother pulled at the rope that bound all the papers together. This place never changed much….

If this guy was so bad, why does anyone even try at catching him? Why not just leave the devil be. And why also was he not in a bigger role? The man seemed like he had the golden balls to do it, hell he's survived this long… Farkas blew out a huff, confused by all that did not make sense, he seriously despised thinking too much. His job was simple as always, nothing had really changed even if this guy was a big shot. Just the simple wolf claws to the chest and throat, make sure the guy was dead and leave was all he needed to worry about. No more, no less. Didn't need to make it more complicated than it was.

Vilkas glanced over to Farkas with one of those looks the man always had. "Farkas. This guy is a big deal, I'm surprised we've never heard of him." Vilkas stuck his nose into the parchment again, Farkas just continued to sip ale til' Vilkas got over the printed letters enough to speak.

Farkas turned in his barstool and leaned his back against the counter. "I don't know, I still haven't heard about him…" He was being sarcastic.

"Right. Sorry." A grumble. "His names' Emyurhys. He's the brother of a Thieves Guild Member named Vex. Apparently he was their protégé."

Farkas glanced as one the brothers went for bed, the morning brother would be out in a few seconds from the bathroom as always. Farkas furrowed a brow at the new information. "The Thieves Guild? So we're dealing with a thief?" Didn't surprise him… The Thieves Guild was like weed to a newbie trying to become something. The Guild was the first place they usually went until they found something more… _addicting_, like the Brotherhood.

"Looks that way. These sources say that this son of a bitch went rogue from them bout' a year ago." More shuffling took the air. "Rogue from them and then he bought a house in Markarth…"

Farkas shifted back towards Vilkas, who was studying the paper as if it had coin in it. Which it did…just not literally. "Just doesn't make since you know? First he goes rogue. Then buys a house? If he was a whelp I can understand, they would have left a whelp alone. But this guy is wanted by several people including Maven? Doesn't fit."

"So what does brother?" Farkas wasn't interested in the political crap, what he wanted to know were weaknesses and strengths. He was already thinking of ways to kill the bastard in his head. The easiest would be to kill him in his sleep. In public probably, the man most likely stayed at bars and inns, that would be where he stays if he was smart.

"I think the Guild is dirty." Came his brother's vague and blunt final decree. Vilkas ordered some steamed pork and leeks.

Farkas turned back towards the bar and ordered himself a helping of the same thing. The bartender got to work with the cook and started the order. Probably be an hour til they got out of here. "Where do you suggest we start then? Markarth or Riften?"

Vilkas moved to the table, motioning for Farkas to follow. Farkas cocked a brow of curiosity on why they moved. Then saw that a bunch of two bit hunters had came in. The loud bunch was already drunk and probably looking for board. By board it meant the floor _board_s.

"Nice choice for a meeting Vilkas." Farkas tipped his tankard to his smirking brother.

"I suggest we start with Markarth, where this guy's house is. But we're going to make it nice and quiet, so Kodlak doesn't get testy. Although, I highly doubt this kid has got himself hold up in there."

"Kid?" Farkas sipped on ale, tipping it back for the last drop. He was baffled by Vilkas's detail of the guy.

Vilkas's face became almost disturbed, "this guy's is only twenty one."

Farkas nearly spit out his drink. "No way! Can't be." _There was no way in hell a person could have made it to such a well known rank and survived a Dark Brotherhood assassin. At _that_ age_.

"It's true. These are very old records, highly doubt that these records are false since the paper I'm looking at is his birth record. Some of them are personally from Maven from the Guild's personal stack. Every detail is either dead on or missing."

"Have they put any other details on there? Like is this kid an elf? Nord? What the hell is he?"

"Emyurhys is an Imperial like his sister, dark brunette hair, hazel eyes. Went to the Mage college in Winterhold when he was fifteen. Damn…this kid's got history."

Farkas got a ping in his gut. _They're going up against a trained mage too…. _"Anything more you want to add there?" Farkas was already choking on it.

"We're going to have to be extra careful with this guy so we don't end up on the hunting grounds too early." Vilkas saw breakfast finally coming and pushed the papers aside.

The pork smelled delightful and they both jumped in. Farkas silently kept glancing around a bar he may never have to see again. For his eyes sake, a good thing. For him…not too good. "Let's go kill us a mage then."


	2. Chapter 2

Emyurhys watched as the bar dancers jumped around in their little skirts and skimpy tops. Disgusted that they sold their bodies so. Finally getting too fed up with it all, he pulled his cloak over his head and exited the musty bar. Markarth's stone hold of old drawing his sight to several different places at once.

The Silver-Blood Inn was behind him now as he walked onward to his house high up in the city, he wouldn't enter it now, knowing there were too many people looking for him.

He'd bought his home here just recently. It stood tall and ominous over the rock clad town. The day looked like a busy one as the sun started coming round' for the afternoon. After a half an hour of walking he reached a shadowed alleyway. Just ahead he could see the front door to his purchased home, his mind knowing that the warm interior of his home wanted him like he wanted it.

Sitting, he figured another day of hanging around couldn't do any harm. Nobody had been in Markarth looking for him in months. He'd go back to the Inn a little later, probably nightfall.

Hours passed and a female voice whispered from behind, "I never did thank you personally for getting rid of my traitor."

The dark tone he knew too well. "Astrid?" Darkness had fallen and he could barely make out her figure in the alley. She was crouched behind him, hidden well in the shadow of the night. He must have fallen asleep….

"A little dangerous for you to be sleeping out in the open don't you think?" She gave in and sat down next to him.

"Yeah…I've been camping out in this alleyway for some time…" The sun had set. The moon had rose. Too risky to sit out like this any longer, he had to make conversation quick.

"I just came to give you your past pay. …From a couple years ago. I know what you're going to say. Long enough Astrid?" She handed him a pouch full of coins. He needed it too, the rest of his money was inside his house that he hadn't trusted being in…

"Why now though? Here?" His matted brown hair had long since needed a bath as he felt at it. He felt like a hobo.

"Like I said I told you what you needed to do to gain my trust back and you did it. But then again I didn't know your sister was in the Guild so…now that I do. I apologize. Family is important."

Emy almost chuckled. "Yeah, now you know why I had to leave."

Astrid patted his leg, "you know if you should ever need us. We're there. In-fact, why don't you come with me right now? We need a brother like you again, you always brought in the best profit…and our little family misses you…"

Just as she said that, two large men he'd never seen walked around his house. He almost missed them had he not looked to his garden. _Now they finally start sending in the big guys…_ "Sorry Astrid, I can't even though I wish I could. I need to go." She new business was business, instead of wasting any more time he ran off without goodbyes. She knew she'd see him again anyways, she was sure. He wasn't.

He went around like he was someone else that didn't own this home but a bystander, his hood pulled tight. Going up a ladder one of his neighbors had going to their roof he climbed up, looking down at the two buffoons. He pulled out a bow and some steel arrows.

From what he could make out, they both had great swords big enough to cover Emy's body. Steel. War-paint and big heavy set bodies, and something swept the air with canine smell. "So they sent two Companions after me?" Emy wanted to laugh. The two oofs didn't even know who they were trying to hunt by the looks of things. If they knew him, they sure as hell wouldn't of tried the house. Good thing Delvin and Brynjolf pulled his decent details out of those files…

He readied an arrow. The thinner one with his sword pulled was about to make a entrance in the house. Emy liked his back door, no way was he going to let them bust it. _Damn mutts_…

The one that lagged behind the front guy looked up. Straight at Emyurhys. _Shit_. Emy panicked and about let go of the arrow…but the dog just stood there staring. _Can he even see me_? The darkness must be so thick a dog's night vision can't make him out from the rock forms. Then again Emy could barely make out his own arrow tip.

Instead of pulling his eyes off Emy's area, the man stuck his nose up in the air. His nose could definitely smell him. _Did they have his scent on something_?

He had to get out of the area. Emy quietly went to the other side to jump off the roof making sure his footsteps were nothing short of a whisper on the breeze. Sliding down a little of the side he heard a ear piercing howl. It broke the night air like a strike to the heart. Quicker than a rock falling, the stone on the roof sounded and cracked behind him_. They were on the roof_. The full moon laughed at him as he lunged off the six foot drop. Hitting his knee on the way down he panicked when he looked up and saw four golden eyes glowing.

His legs couldn't work quick enough, feet barely hitting the rock path as he practically threw himself three feet each time he put one foot in front of the other.

Buildings were soon whizzing by, no lights in the streets were on which made it difficult to see. Everyone was sleeping and he knew he couldn't yell or scream, no one would ever come to his rescue and Astrid was surely already out of the city. He was a wanted man, everyone knew him in the worst of ways. Fucking Briar bitch.

Another howl sounded, growling and lunging quickly following. He was as lightning but they almost seemed to be much faster, so he started choosing small roads knowing that they couldn't fit. Emy took a path between two buildings that was too small for even a medium sized man to fit, squeezing himself all the way down to run out the other side. They used the roof once more, trying to corner him. But Emy knew that these Companions didn't have a clue about these side roads as good as he. Up to the waterfall mouth he went, it was one of the highest points in the whole city. Guards would be no where to be seen, most of the action they liked was down below near the bars. Getting to the top he hauled it down the pathway, the Companions finally catching up. He could practically feel their breath on his back. One reach would be all it would take.

A deep growl that shook his insides went into his ear on the left side. A show of lightning claws sliced by his side which was followed by a deep searing pain. Surprised it wasn't his throat he pushed on towards the waterfall, blood now marking his path. His adrenaline the only thing keeping him going he was so close. Closer! Closer! NOW!

His feet lost the rock and dove into the breeze. Soaring down the waterfall his body went. The weres' not following. They weren't stupid, hopefully to them he just committed suicide. At least that's what he wanted them to think.

Before he neared the ground he formed a ward to break his fall, even the river could be deadly. Splashing into it's spring chill he began to swim down it, all the way towards the main gates of the city. Getting out of the river in seconds flat, the town was alive with hundreds of people piling in and out of shops and bars. It was definitely late hour in Markarth. No way could they touch him or even make it down here in time. He pushed through to the main gates and left Markarth for possibly the last time...

When the city's gates closed behind him, the loud sound of life was gone, he began to look for a horse but saw something better. A covered carriage was getting ready to pull away, "hey you there!" He caught the guy's attention. "Seventy coins to wherever you're going to?"

The elder smiled, "why yes boy, hop on in, sit in the front if you'd like."

"I'll take the back, thanks." Didn't need doggies seeing him…

"FUCK! How could he get away!?" Vilkas usually the calm one threw his arms up in the air, and paced the floor.

Farkas leaned against the stone wall. _The kid used a fuckin' waterfall for escape_. The boy had golden balls to pull a stunt like that, but then again he was a mage. A powerful one at that. "I told you I smelled something before we went in."

"I know. I just thought for sure he would be in there or around it. Not watching us in the shadow of a roof." Vilkas brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Well, he was around the house…" Farkas ate the rest of his honey nut treat. Tossed away the stick and started listening to conversations around the bar they were in.

Vilkas turned on him, "don't get cute with me. We need to complete this quietly…or it's our heads."

Two girls started chatting. One of them the cleaner, the other a tenant. "Did you see that weird kid coming out of the river like that?" Farkas wanted to bash their faces in he was so happy…

Farkas left Vilkas to yell at himself. "Excuse me, you said a guy came out of the river?"

As normal nords she was a little skeptical on why Farkas was asking. "The one in the river? He was my brother, he ran out on his wedding day. I'd like to kick his ass." Good enough.

"Oh' Talos! He did?! That poor, poor woman!" They both looked at each other astonished.

Farkas smiled, "I'd like to know where he went. Did you see him leave?"

"Yes, he used one of the carriages, at least that's what everyone is talking about. Yeah, everyone saw him. He looked like he was hurt too, blood was everywhere."

"Thanks ladies." Farkas turned to find Vilkas who was right in front of him a none to pleased look on brother's features.

"We don't have time for sex, Farkas."

Farkas cocked a brow. "I know. I just found out who got him out of here. A carriage. Can't be too far. Let's find out where they're headin'." They flew for the stables. _Who would have record of who was going where?_

As for women. They bored him. He'd had way too much sex as a young whelp. At this point in his life, he'd rather fuck another werewolf while shifted before he touched another woman…

When they made it out to the stables, the guy there chatted with Vilkas while Farkas watched the moon fade out of the tree line. The night was early still and he felt a weird sensation still in his gut.

Vilkas came back with a hasty smile. "Found it. Theres only one. Guess where it's headin'?"

"Higher Hrothgar?" Farkas shrugged. He didn't like mind games. Or questions. Only answers.

"Whiterun."

Farkas smiled. "Our hunting grounds. Let's meet him at the western watch tower. We can ask the guards to stop the carriage, the kid will make a run for it then and we can nab him. It's also easier since he's wounded now. He obviously should know where we come from."

This time Vilkas smiled. They both went into the woods, shifted and raced ahead. Probably passing the carriage to ready the boy's death bed. This would be over before dawn even neared…

Emyurhys patched his left side up with his shirt and wore his armor alone, he would feel the chaffing soon. The smell of blood was going to be a problem when he got off the carriage, he would have to find something to remedy that. Like moss or dirt…even though he despised possibly getting it infected.

They neared the plains outside of Whiterun at an alarming rate. The elder obviously didn't like the dark. The guy had told Emy along the way that he was returning a carriage to it's rightful owner after a long delivery he had had. There was nothing in the whole covered carriage, which sucked, Emy was hoping for some more clothe for his wound.

Those claws were sharp as hell. It was a deep wound and the waterfall dip surely didn't help. His knee was bent up pretty bad also from the leap of faith he tried out. Walking to Whiterun was going to be a challenge, he probably wouldn't make it there until mid-day. He knew all to well that those wolves would be there waiting for him at the gates.

The carriage hit several rocks and bumps in the path, Emy hitting his head on the low ceiling every time. _He should have taken Astrid's offer_. No matter, he'd make his way out to Folkreath tomorrow after he got a night's rest. He prayed that the two hound dogs didn't make it back to Whiterun anytime soon, of course why would they? They were probably still trying to follow his broken trail. That would buy Emy some time, but not much.

He heard the elder mutter something from the driver's seat.

"What did you say?!" He yelled over the sounds of the noisy cart.

Moving the canvas aside a wrinkly face came into view, "we're right on top of the plains now. Should be thirty minutes til we hit the front of Whiterun, no more."

Emy panicked. "Uh…uhm, you can let me off here then!" He yelled back again.

A stop of the carriage and another pull of the canvas, "you sure boy? We're right there. Only a few minutes more. Why do you want to get off here with the coyotes and the wolves?" Those words made his insides twist.

"I'm sure, I'm going to the guard tower then heading out to Rorikstead. I thank you for this ride. Here's your coin." Emyurhys handed him the coin and was off the cart a second later. The elder waved, a heartbroken look on his face, like he just lost company and thirty minutes was forever. Even though Emy hadn't exchanged conversation the whole way.

He looked to a little woody patch, going for it he found the western watch tower in the distance. He'd stay away from any of that, didn't need guards seeing him either. Leaning against a tree he checked his wound. He'd have to use the mountainside as his guide and get onto the road at the mill. It wasn't that far….

At least that's what he told himself. He unsheathed his dagger and started limping in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

_First off let me say this; you guys are awesome. After the first release of The Mage Thief, I was working on several stories of my own constantly. I just finished my first novel (not a fan fiction) the four hundred and something pages are now being thoroughly edited. _

_So I gave up on fan fictions for awhile. When I came back to , I had a ton of Pms asking me to continue. When I re-edited the story and began working with it again I was very hooked myself, so needless to say, I'm on the journey with you to find out what happens when these two meet. _

_Which for you yaoi lovers will be very soon…3 Happy reading everyone! Hope you enjoy!_

Farkas and his brother sat and waited. Waited…..and waited…. It had been hours, the dawn surely about to start rising. Farkas looked to the east and found a little light had started showing, making the dark purple sky a slightly dark blue colour. Vilkas had been sitting talking to the guards for the couple hours that they had sat here waiting. His brother finally made his way back to Farkas, "sight anything yet?"

Farkas gave his brother a foul look, "nothing. I think he chose another route along the way…" He was absolutely pissed at the situation.

Vilkas shook his head, "no way would this guy make it past Whiterun on foot."

Farkas cocked a brow at that, "on foot?"

"They stopped a guy with a carriage not too long ago. The driver said he'd had some guy with him the whole way from Markarth and let him off about thirty minutes ago… We threatened him to tell us where, but the man didn't remember."

_Why the fuck wasn't I told?! Stupid asses… _"Sounds like shit to me. Our guy probably paid him to stay quiet…Let's go into the woods and seek him out before it gets too early then. He'll be making his way to Whiterun regardless…he has too." The target was wounded deeply, there was no way he'd make it to another town past Whiterun.

"Do let's." Vilkas shifted with his brother and ran into the woods in hopes of turning up something…anything. They couldn't loose this guy, Kodlak and Maven would kill them.

By time the sun was starting to adorn the sky with light, Farkas and his brother were out of the woods and heading to Whiterun. Straight to the bannered Mare for a pint, they definitely needed one.

Vilkas was quiet til' they spotted the Khajits selling in the front of Whiterun, "you think he's already in there?"

Farkas looked over, the morning light beaming into his sensitive, tried eyes, "maybe. But he's going to be nowhere where we'll see him. If anything, he's probably hiding in the catacombs or up in the attic of an empty home, where the residents are already out and about. Anyway, if he is, he'll be gone before nightfall rests."

Vilkas nodded, "yeah. We need to regroup and explain all that happened last night with the other companions and Kodlak, make a game plan. This guy's risky, which means we might need more than just two people on this contract."

Farkas snorted as they passed their gates, "I don't believe we need more brothers, I think _we_ just need to be faster than he is…"

Vilkas halted Farkas with his arm, looked him straight in the face, "look. Last night I think we got lucky, we caught him off guard and in a place were he doesn't have a lot of buddies…"

"Think that's why he acted like a coward and ran for it?" Farkas smirked.

Vilkas didn't answer as they neared the lower town square, walking into the Bannered Mare he nudged at Farkas. "What? I want a drink before we talk more, Vilkas."

Farkas tried to push through the arm in his way but his brother held firm. "That's him."

Farkas looked around hastily, "where? Can we get him without a scene?"

Vilkas stood there for a couple seconds, "no…not _him_ you idiot. The guy who had _him_ on the carriage…" Vilkas blew out a huff and went towards a man that sat in the middle of the bar. The carriage driver was an elder and had a pint of ale in front of him.

Farkas sat on the other side of the guy, "hey there old fellow." Farkas smiled and ordered a pint for himself.

A bright sunny smile lit the old man's features as he turned towards Farkas. Vilkas, who was sitting on the other side made a neck slicing movement with his hand. Farkas just smirked, he could handle this. "Hey man, you wouldn't have happened to see my cousin would you? He was supposed to be coming in from Markarth today and should have been here by now…I'm kinda worried…"

A confused, thinking expression from the old guy had Farkas thinking he'd hit the jackpot. "Now that you mention it…I do believe that I have met your cousin. I helped a guy out late last night, he had no ride and paid me to get here. But he said he was heading to Rorikstead…not Whiterun…couldn't have been him then…" Another bright smile came towards Farkas, "sorry son that I can't help you find your cousin…" The elder got up to ask the lute player for a song.

Vilkas scooted over to Farkas, "how do you do that?"

"I don't need paper or swords for cheap talking and quick communication, brother." He took a swig of his ale and swallowed the well deserved liquid down.

"Well, I think I'm going to go tell Kodlak what's happened and get Aela to join us."

Farkas continued to down his drink. He had a feeling that's what his enemy wanted them to think. That he's going to Rorikstead instead of somewhere where Farkas could see him going, like back to the Thieves Guild. Or back out to Winterhold. Thieves are crooked people and so long as someone has made them money, they'll let them join back up or steer them from harm. This guy's both a brother to a member and definitely a good money maker by the sounds of things…

At least that's where Farkas would go, should things go haywire…

If Farkas had to make a quick guess, he'd say that the target was going to Riften, Windhelm, Winterhold or Falkreath…

He hates to think too deep about a contract kill, but last night's show was the first time someone had ever gotten away from him and his brother. _I want so badly to make this one worth the kill in the end._ He made up his mind as Vilkas began to speak again and interrupted him, "look, brother, you and Aela can head out to Rorikstead but I have a hunch…"

Vilkas gave a confused glance, "what are you talking about, hunch?"

"I think I'm going to take up my hunch and head out to Riften. You said yesterday that you think the Thieves Guild is crooked on this matter. Well, this will be a good chance for me to investigate."

"Farkas, we're going to need you should we run into him."

"Vilkas, trust me. No you won't, I know…I feel that I'll run into him first. When I do, I'll send word to Kodlak here and you can find it when you return from Rorikstead. Look, I think this guy is smarter than even our top ranking contracts…This one's going to take some time finding…"

Vilkas looked down to his ale tanker, "I know you…most of the time your head is stuck up your own ass…but…this time." Vilkas almost slammed the bar's countertop, "gah, I think you're right, this guy is having us branch out in different directions…we're going to need research. You go to Riften, we'll head out to Rorikstead and the surrounding areas…"

Farkas patted his brother's back and stood, "don't go so far as Solitude, I highly doubt someone wanted so badly would dare go there…"

Vilkas smiled at the comical warning as he bear hugged his brother, "I won't. You'd better start heading out then…Be safe."

With that they both headed their separate ways once they walked out of the bar.

Once Farkas reached the stables he grabbed a horse and took to the road. Onward to Riften…

He wanted to reach Falkreath before dark but knew that wasn't possible as he traveled with a Khajit caravan. They were extremely nice people that he loved hanging with occasionally, especially while he spent his time with the brotherhood. Currently they were all sitting around a campfire, one of them patching Emy's wounds better. He was already starting to feel better from the moon sugar they'd given him.

The Khajits that he's been with were heading out to Shor's Stone, they sat talking for hours how it would be great when they got there. Unfortunate for Emy, he now had to make a stop in Riften, catch a boat and head up from Lake Honrich to Lake Geir. From there he'd go through Ivarstead and huff it to a road which led into Helgen then onward towards Falkreath. It was probably for the better because it would leave one hell of a trail for the hound dogs that soon would catch up. It would take him three whole days to get out there…

When they packed up once more they were on the trail towards a bridge that led over the Darkwater River.

In a couple hours they reached a few hours past Darkwater and were now only a couple more hours away from their destination. The caravan came to a halt and they once more were ready for their bonfire and camp routines. Emyurhys followed swiftly, having done this with the Khajit's a thousand times. He pulled out one of their hand sewn blankets from the caravan's stash and fell asleep under the vast starlit Tamriel sky.

Farkas was a few minutes from approaching Riften on horseback, he could smell the murky town and it's loot filled sewers as he came up on it. The sky looked a dungy deep gray with barely any stars at all.

When he got to the stable he started asking questions. The stableman caught his eye first as the man took Farkas's horse to one of the stalls. "Hey, have you seen a carriage with a hurt passenger come through?"

The stable hand turned away almost instantly like he hadn't heard a word. People here in Riften weren't too friendly if Farkas remembered correctly._ Okay, that was a waste of time…_

Trying to get over the rude behavior of the people here, Farkas pressed on threw the gates and witnessed that the whole town was dark. There are no lanterns on at all, the only thing moving were the rats on the cobblestones and lumps that were drunken people sauntered over against nearby buildings. _God I'm tired…Need to find a place to sleep…_ He hadn't had any sleep since he left Whiterun for the first time.

Pushing through the city towards the town Bee & Barb, he found himself a cozy room and settled into bed. Tomorrow he'd head into the Thieves Guild…for now, sweet sleep greeted him with open arms…


End file.
